twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm Shield
'''Warm Shield '''is a unicorn pony from Manhattan who is skilled in weapon magic. He has a cutie mark of of a shield made up of two different colors. Skills Warm shield is skilled in weapon magic and he can also use swords but he still needs to train more to master it. He is also a great tracker. He is good with a shield. :p Background Warm Shield was born in Manhatten. he was picked on by a colt. they would always pick on Warm Shield when they got the chance and warm shield never knew why. ---june 2nd--- he was walking home and he spots a filly who was getting picking on by a bully. He runs over and steps in front of the filly and he tells the older colt to leave her alone. The bully laughed at warm shield And Warm shield looks at the bully staight in the face and tells the bully one more time to leave her alone. The bully stopped laughing and ran away and he earned his cutie mark that day. ---July 25th--- Warm shield decided to move to canterlot for a while to have a time away from manhatten. He gets a small house in canterlot and he makes the house feel like home moving all his stuff into the bedroom. he sometimes get up in the morning and goes for a walk through canterlot to get some fresh air. He would sometimes become friends with ponies who live in canterlot. ---August 6th--- As Warm shield continues to explore canterlot and live there he mets a mare by a fountain and the mare was called jade. They soon became good friends and began to start a relationship together and soon enough they became SSPS. They would do a lot together and sometimes they would go to a restaurant to eat, talk and laugh about jokes they would say. ---September 16th--- One morning he wakes up and he opens his eyes only to see a note on the side of the bed saying "Dear Warm Shield, Im sorry but I can't be with you. I wish i could be with you but I can't Because I'm just not ready for a relationship, Love from Jade." there are tears on the note and after that he never saw or heard or anything from her ever again. ---October 5th--- Over the past weeks after the break up with jade he has been so sad and depressed so he decides to have a fresh start by moving into ponyville. He soon arrives in ponyville and he buys a house for him to live in. He moves all his stuff into his new house and after 5 hours he finishes with the house. he is happy to have a fresh start so he smiles and walks out his door and starts exploring ponyville hoping to meet new friends here. Cutie Mark Warm Shield's cutie mark shows off his skills with weapons, weapon magic and hoof to hoof combat. He uses his cutie mark skills to protect other ponies. He obtained his cutie mark upon saving a Little filly from being picking on by a bully. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns Category:Inactive Characters